Amores Que Matan
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: Por un descuido de Gilbert unas cartas las cuales Ludwig escribio durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial llegan a mano de Feliciano, el problema es que Gilbert no sabe sin darselas todas para acabar con ese amor de una vez y por todas


_Esta historia surgió mientras escribía una sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y francamente se torno en esto, también gracias a una canción que estaba escuchando mientras escribia esto…, surgió esto…espero que les guste y disfruten…_

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

_Solo estúpidos juegos…_**siempre amor y confusión**_…_

_

* * *

_

Era temprano en la mañana y Feliciano ya estaba de pie frente al espejo con una sonrisa pegada en su cara. Desde la noche anterior había planeado su día y estaba más que feliz para llevarlo a cabo.

Con la misma sonrisa con cual se había levantado se bajo para sacar de la gaveta una camiseta naranja y unos jeans para luego bajar a toda prisa a la cocina donde encontró a su querido _fratello _medio sonámbulo caminando por la cocina.

Feliciano siendo el buen hermano que es, siempre poniendo a los demás delaten antes que él, hizo que Romano se sentara en la mesa mientras él hacia el desayuno; después de todo tenía mucho tiempo en las manos antes de visitar a Ludwig.

-Ve~ ¿_Fratello_ qué quieres de desayuno?- Pregunto felizmente Feliciano mientras buscaba ingredientes en el refrigerador, luego empezó a silbar una dulce melodía.

-…Uhhh…lo que sea…- murmuro Romano entre dientes con su cabeza recostada en sus brazos mientras al fondo se podía oír la risa de Feliciano. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-¡Voy a casa de Ludwig!- dijo casi cantando mientras colocaba una taza cappuccino al frente de Romano, que resoplo molesto por el simple hecho de que su hermano menciono el nombre del alemán.

-Tan feliz te pone eso, a mi me da escalofríos- Romano contesto con un tono agrio hacia su hermano para luego tomar un sorbo de la taza.

Feliciano solo dejo salir otra sonrisa para tratar de subirle los ánimos a Romano que aun tenía la cara de dormido. Luego Feliciano coloco el resto del desayuno para sentarse un rato hasta esperar que la hora para partir llegara.

Los ojos del joven Italiano estaban fijados únicamente en el reloj mientras movía sus piernas de una manera ansiosa e impaciente. Y por supuesto que estaba ansioso, iba a desmostarle a Ludwig que el también podía ser puntual y responsable como lo es el. Era tiempo de ahorrarle al alemán tantos dolores de cabeza.

-¿Feliciano?-

No quería ser más ese idiota, ni el cobarde que lo único que hace es ondear una bandera blanca cada vez que ve problemas. Quería demostrarle a todos, especialmente a Ludwig, que él podía ser más que el ovillo tembloroso y cobarde.

-¿Feliciano? ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Si, el no iba a darle lastima a mas nadie, el no iba a pedir ayuda, y de ahora en adelante va aprender todas las estrategias militares habidas y por haber para no volver hacer errores nunca más en su vida.

-¡Feliciano, maldita sea! ¿Por dónde oyes?-

-Ve~

-¿Por qué tan pensativo de momento?-

-Por nada _fratello_- sonrió nerviosamente Feliciano levantándose de la mesa para empezar a recoger los platos vacios, aunque los de él aun tenían el desayuno completo. Romano arqueo la ceja y movió los labios en señal de que iba a decir algo pero, Feliciano ya había salido de la cocina.

* * *

-_Bruder_…deja eso- suspiro Ludwig mientras el albino sostenía un reloj por la ventana. Se había levantado de mal humor hoy y no había quien lo controlara, ni siquiera los gritos de Ludwig, el que piensa que los gritos los escucho todo Berlín y la persona a quienes fueron dirigidos es sordo. -…por…favor…-

-¡Que no West! Este maldito reloj se atrevió a levantar temprano a este ser tan asombroso. Lo tiene que pagar- dijo en albino molesto mientras balanceaba el reloj por el cable, amenazando al menor con soltarlo. El alemán ya rendido, porque ya llevaba media hora con esto y estaba mas que cansado, solo suspiro rendido.

-…Haz lo que quieras _bruder_…nada, Republica Checa me llamo por algunos asuntos importantes, si viene Feliciano excúsame y dile que vendré un poco tarde… _Wiedersehen bruder_-

Gilbert se volteo solo para ver a su hermano cerrar la puerta, solo sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos. Gilbert gruño agarrando el reloj para apretarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos, cerrando los ojos rojos carmesí lanzo el reloj contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos con rabia.

-…Maldita rutina…- murmuro entre dientes el albino para luego percatarse de lo que había hecho. Suspiro para intentar quitarse la rabia y el enojo que tenia pero, para él no resulto ser fácil y solo, con los puños apretados bajo las escaleras para acostarse en el mueble de la sala.

Se puso a contemplar el techo, nada en especial pero, era lo único en que podía hacer para quitarse toda la rabia al haber sido ignorado. Esto resulto porque su puso a formular pregunta tras pregunta, buscando una razón en algunas de ellas de porque, una persona tan grandiosa e intelectual como lo es el, fue ignorado tan fácilmente.

-…maldición…- A Gilbert no le gusto la idea de levantarse del sitio en donde estaba, al parecer nadie entendía que él estaba muy ocupado como para abrir la puerta pero, como él era el único en la solitaria casa tuvo que pararse y abrirla.

-Ve~ _Ciao _Gilbert, ¿esta Ludwig?- Feliciano movía la mano frenéticamente. Muy feliz de haber llegado, no podía aguantar, tenía que decirle todo la que había planeado a Ludwig y esperar su opinión en cuanto al asunto. El italiano solo esperaba que Ludwig no pensara que simplemente era una locura.

-… _Untermensch_…- susurro Gilbert sabiendo que el italiano no lo iba a escuchar y mucho menos entender. –West no está. Se fue con Republica Checa para unos asuntos, no preguntes cuales porque él no comparte nada-

Feliciano siguió a Gilbert desde la sala a la cocina sonriendo, también ignorando el susurro del albino que al parecer estaba poniéndose molesto. Al llegar a la cocina Feliciano se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Gilbert saco una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Ludwig fue a Republica Checa para discutir unos asuntos sobre unas armas que se encontraron en las minas de Amerika, Ve~ me lo dijo ayer. - Feliciano sonrió pero, la cara paso a ser una de preocupación cuando vio que Gilbert se había ahogado con la cerveza.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No lo sabías? La mayoría de los países lo saben, además esas armas no sirven ve~ son de la segunda guerra mundial- dijo Feliciano ahora al lado del Gilbert que apretó la lata de cerveza mientras que a la misma vez sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la rabia, por ser el último en enterarse de los asuntos que pasan en el mundo.

-¿Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Todos los sabían?- Gilbert miro a Feliciano por encima del hombro mientras el italiano acertaba con su cabeza. Luego de un rato mirando a Feliciano, el albino suspiro para luego sonreírse y darle una palmada en el hombro al italiano –Ya que estas aquí. ¿Me ayudarías a mover unos papeles que West me dijo que botara?-

-¿Papeles?- pregunto Feliciano con un tono te curiosidad en la pregunta.

-Sí, papeles. Vamos al arriba- Gilbert señalo el camino y Feliciano lo siguió felizmente.

Luego de unos minutos Feliciano tenia tirado papeles por todos los lados, encima del escritorio, y hasta debajo también. Gilbert había puesto algunos bajo algunos libros mientras seguía tirándole encima más papeles al italiano que se reía por la situación.

-No sabía que Ludwig tuviera tantos papeles- siguió riendo Feliciano mientras el albino gruñía y seguía lanzando papeles al aire.

-No tienes no la más mínima idea Feli- Gilbert se levanto del suelo para sacar una caja del armario, accidentalmente el albino tumbo un sobre amarillo el cual cayo a los pies del italiano, que por simple curiosidad lo tomo en sus manos.

-Vengo en un momento Feli-

Feliciano al ver que Gilbert había abandonado la habitación se dedico a abrir el sobre con suma delicadeza para luego sacar el contenido del sobre. El italiano se sorprendió al ver que adentro había mas sobres, mejor dicho cartas, escritas por Ludwig, siendo todas dirigidas a una sola persona…Gilbert Beilschmidt. La simple curiosidad de Feliciano se convirtió en una obsesión, quería saber que decían las cartas aunque fueran de la Segunda Guerra mundial, así que empezó a sacar la primera.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Review._

_Ya saben que tanto como Bruder y Fratello es hermano en alemán e italiano._

_Wiedersehen siendo vuelvo pronto y Untermensch siendo inhumano o criatura subhumana…o sea no vales nada, un insulto. Tambien Amerika es una mina que se ultilizo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para almacenamiento de cosas, se encuentra en la Republica Checa, Praga. Se llama 'Amerika' porque se asemeja a el Gran Cañon de Colorado. _


End file.
